


Dominios de placer

by Kariwolf



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Kissing, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sex, Stanley Snyder - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariwolf/pseuds/Kariwolf
Summary: Stanley Snyder x Lectora / Stanley Snyder x Reader. One-shot lemon.Era hora de hacer algo más que admirar a ese bello hombre que deseaba. Pero nunca pensé que él iba a venir a mí, y de qué forma.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Dominios de placer

Stanley Snyder. Ese era el nombre del fascinante hombre que parecía sacado de una revista de moda, y que sin embargo estaba ahí delante de mí, tomando un vaso de cerveza mientras hablaba con unos amigos. Estábamos en la casa de un amigo en común, Xeno, celebrando su cumpleaños, aunque era una reunión bastante tranquila. Conocía a Stanley por unos pocos encuentros, él era el mejor amigo de Xeno desde su infancia, así que ese hombre de belleza irreal era una cara conocida ya. Yo era amiga del científico, nos habíamos conocido en la universidad, pero me dediqué a otra especialidad, y seguimos en contacto porque teníamos buena química e interesantes charlas. Pero desde que mis ojos se posaron en Stanley por primera vez, nunca más pude olvidarlo. Era un hombre tranquilo, estoico casi, pero al mismo tiempo siempre tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Eso, y un cigarrillo, eran su marca insignia.

Xeno sabía que yo estaba fascinada con él, se lo había admitido, más bien porque el científico era demasiado directo, y me lo afirmó él mismo un día, ni siquiera fue una pregunta. Pero nunca me había animado a seducirlo, me parecía tan perfecto e inaccesible, que reconozco que eso me intimidaba. Sin embargo, habíamos tenido un par de charlas interesantes, él era muy inteligente, y sus acotaciones eran siempre brillantes, también admiraba eso de él. Hermoso, e inteligente, ¿cómo podía no desearlo? Fui a esa reunión poniéndome uno de mis mejores vestidos casuales, que marcaban con fineza todas mis curvas. "Elegante", me había aprobado Xeno cuando me vio, aunque era una palabra que usaba tanto que no lo tomé como un cumplido especial. No sabía si Stan tenía pareja, pero esa noche me sentía particularmente confiada y decidida, y pensé que al menos podía captar su atención, luego vería cómo dar el siguiente paso.

Y funcionó, porque luego de su saludo cordial pero amigable, noté que su mirada me seguía cada tanto, siempre con mucha sutileza. Pero en un momento dado, cuando estábamos a cierta distancia, cada uno hablando con un grupo distinto de amigos, respiré hondo y fui yo la que lo miró directamente. Su cuerpo seguía apuntando a sus interlocutores, pero eventualmente sus preciosos ojos claros de envidiables largas pestañas se enfocaron en mí, e hice todo lo que pude por no correr la mirada. Costó, mucho, pero ninguno la corrió varios segundos después, y haciendo como si nada, comencé a caminar, yendo hacia un pasillo. La segunda habitación de ese departamento era el dormitorio de Xeno, donde había dejado mi cartera porque teníamos confianza, así que me metí ahí con la excusa de ir a buscar algo.

Las piernas me temblaron de nervios, fue muy intensa esa mirada que compartimos. Primer paso, exitoso. Ahora tendría que ver cómo continuar normalmente, si es que podía. Pero lo que no esperaba, tan pronto, es que la puerta de la habitación se abriera, y quien entró no fue otro que Stanley. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, tenía esa mínima sonrisa en sus cincelados labios, que ciertamente encendió una alarma en mi cerebro...una alarma bastante caliente que se propagó por todo mi cuerpo, en especial cuando vi como accionó la traba de la puerta. Se acercó a mí, quedando solo a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

\- Aquí me tienes. ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo ahora?

Esa pregunta tenía muchas respuestas posibles, ninguna de las cuales me animaba a decir porque eran bastante indecentes, y mi boca quedó ligeramente entreabierta por lo directo que fue, no me esperaba eso, para nada. Como quedé muda, él prosiguió hablando.

\- Digamos que una fuente confiable me contó que te gusto. Y prefiero ahorrarme las vueltas y los trucos baratos de seducción. Si quieres algo, vas a buscarlo, ¿no te parece?

\- Sí –Inspiré, y me paré bien derecha, imitando su postura erguida y confiada– Así es. Prefiero la sutileza a ser tan directa, pero ya que estamos, no voy a negarlo. Aunque no pensé que te interesaría, no me conoces tanto.

\- No, pero podemos empezar a conocernos. Parece que los dos aprobamos la primera impresión, ahora viene la segunda. Y no hay nada más intuitivo y honesto que el cuerpo, eso creo. Creo que ya te diste cuenta para qué vine, y que no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que podemos saltarnos la introducción y hablar luego.

\- Al grano...pero sí, tienes razón –me consideraba una mujer segura, pero Stan era demasiado intimidante, así que traté de mostrar mi actitud más confiada.

Se acercó más, unos centímetros nos separaban, y se inclinó lo suficiente para acercarse al costado de mi cabeza.

\- Así que... ¿Cómo quieres que sea contigo? –Me susurró al oído, provocando un estremecimiento en mí, y un delicioso tirón debajo de mi abdomen– ¿Suave? –Recorrió con un dedo mi columna, por encima del vestido. – ¿Rudo? –Me sorprendió con su mano libre, tirando de mi pelo, mientras apoyaba su sólido cuerpo contra mí, pegándose completamente.

\- ... –La pregunta era cómo pretendía que yo responda eso tan fácilmente. Mis mejillas estaban al rojo vivo ya, y no me esperaba que fuera tan directo.

\- Aunque no conoces que tan suave o tan rudo puedo ser. Quizás tenga que darte una muestra de ambos, así eliges. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ...

\- Te estoy preguntando, preciosa. Respóndeme –Dijo en un tono súbitamente autoritario, que me sobresaltó, y me hizo alzar una ceja.

\- Qué mandón.

\- Estoy acostumbrado a dar órdenes.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que a mí me gusta acatarlas?

\- Oh, vaya. Parece que tenemos una tigresa aquí. Sabes, me estaba preguntando eso...si serías una gatita sumisa, y estarías a mi merced, o si serías indomable. Creo que estoy encontrando mi respuesta –bajó el tono de voz, a uno seductoramente amenazante– Pero quiero que sepas que no me gusta la insubordinación, gajes del oficio.

¿Insubordinación? ¿Oficio? No sabía a lo que se dedicaba, pero esa era claramente jerga militar, y de alguien de alto rango. Mierda, con razón parecía tan imponente. Estaba ya tan excitada por la expectativa como indignada con su actitud, no podía decidir cuál ganaba más, aunque claramente la primera era la que se estaba abriendo camino.

\- Pero me gustan las mujeres decididas y peleadoras, eso lo hace más interesante. Me gusta mucho, de hecho... ¿quieres saber cuánto?

Con la delicadeza de un completo caballero, cubrió mi mano con la suya. Y en un movimiento que nada tenía que ver con un caballero, la guió y apoyó directamente en su entrepierna. Jadeé involuntariamente, de la sorpresa que me generó su atrevimiento, y porque era evidente que estaba completamente excitado. Pero al mismo tiempo que me provocaba con esa obscena acción, dejó escuchar una brusca inspiración y luego un suave gemido, que no buscaba ocultar el placer que le provocó ese contacto. Era como si dejara ver un lado vulnerable, abierto de él, al demostrar su goce, no era solamente un hombre mandón y que se hacía el duro y poderoso.

\- Sí, así me pone esa actitud tuya. Y confieso que me dan ganas de convertir a la tigresa en una gatita.

\- Te tienes mucha confianza, ¿eh? –Solté, para provocarlo. Si había algo que nunca pude manejar bien en la vida, era a la gente mandona y tan segura, me daban inevitablemente ganas de buscar ponerlos en jaque, de a poco, para ver si era una fachada, o si realmente eran así.

\- Qué lengüita afilada tienes, preciosa. Y algo me dice que por más que dé lo mejor de mí para dejarte extasiada de placer, no lo admitirás en voz alta, se puede ver lo orgullosa que eres. Así que mejor vamos a dejar que sea tu cuerpo el que hable por ti.

Tentándome, respiró en mi nuca, y comenzó a besarme el cuello, mientras sus grandes manos comenzaban a deslizarse por los costados de mi cuerpo. Tuve que contenerme con todo lo que tenía para no empezar a gemir con tan poco. Cuando llegó a mis caderas, apretó sus dedos con más fuerza, y tiró hacia él hasta que volví a pegarme a su cuerpo, y podía sentir perfectamente el calor que emanaba de él. Pensé que podía contenerme y manejarlo, pero se había tomado en serio lo de buscar una reacción honesta de mi cuerpo, y uno de sus delicados besos terminó convirtiéndose en uno salvaje y húmedo, con la boca abierta, empujando su lengua contra mi sensible piel, y luego mordiéndome, aunque con cuidado. Mi boca traicionera soltó un sonoro gemido, esa caricia había provocado una corriente eléctrica que me recorrió entera. No lo podía ver, pero sentí su sonrisa detrás de mío, y me tapé la boca con una mano, temiendo haber sido oída. Pero él me la sacó de ahí, me dio un beso en la palma, y la soltó, pero en su lugar me agarró de la cara, girándome la cabeza para poder mirarnos a los ojos. Casi aprieto las piernas de lo que me excitó ver que sus ojos claros se habían vuelto más oscuros y turbios, con esas pestañas larguísimas dándoles sombra.

-Si te portas bien y te guardas esa dulce voz sólo para mis oídos, no tienes que preocuparte de que nos escuchen –me dijo, con su voz profunda– Y sino...tendré que ocuparme personalmente de mantener ocupada esa boquita tuya.

\- Eso depende de lo que...

Fui interrumpida cuando sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos, con tanta pasión que me dejó débil de las rodillas, pero él me sostuvo con firmeza. No pude menos que jadear ante ese "ataque", cosa que él aprovechó para besarme profundamente, empujando su lengua en mi boca. Me encontraba en una posición un tanto incómoda para corresponder bien sus besos, pero no alcancé a moverme por mi cuenta cuando me giró para ponerme de frente a él, y me rodeó con sus brazos de una forma que me derritió completamente, no podía escapar. Tampoco quería, estaba prácticamente empezando a volver realidad mi sueño de estar con este dios griego, y no pensaba quedarme atrás en intensidad. Así que colgué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y deslicé una mano por su suave cabellera platinada, mientras con la otra hundía las uñas en uno de sus hombros, yo también tenía mis "garras".

Cuando él presionó con más fuerza sus labios contra los míos, aproveché el manojo de pelo que tenía entrelazado entre mis dedos, y tiré de él. Victoria, ahora el que jadeó fue él. Pero la nuestra estaba destinada a ser una guerra de pasión que ambos queríamos ganar, así que lo último que mis ojos entrecerrados vieron fue una amplia y pícara sonrisa en su rostro, antes de que volviera a atacarme con sus arrolladores besos. Esta vez su boca parecía imantada a la mía, no dejaba ni un hueco para poder respirar. Mis pensamientos se volvieron confusos debido a la falta de oxígeno, pero Stan no daba señales de pretender interrumpir esos besos. Eran intensos y demandantes, pero cada empuje de su lengua contra la mía me dejaba deseando más, era adictivo. Cuando finalmente pareció que él mismo necesitaba incorporar aire, se separó de mis labios, y ambos respirábamos de una forma que parecía que habíamos corrido una maratón.

Aunque no estaba del todo recuperada, quería sorprenderlo con la guardia baja, así que subí una de mis piernas y la colgué alrededor de su cadera, empujándolo contra mí con mis tacones. Pude ver como sus cejas se alzaban, tan sorprendido como divertido, y aprovechó para acariciar mi pierna desnuda, deslizando su mano por mis muslos hasta mi trasero, por debajo del vestido. Sus manos eran tan grandes y fuertes, que sentí como prácticamente podía contener buena parte en sus manos, y eso que yo estaba muy orgullosa de las generosas curvas de mi cuerpo. Sintiéndome audaz, y tremendamente caliente, empujé mi pelvis hacia la de él, sintiendo perfectamente el bulto de su pantalón. Esta vez no me avergoncé del gemido que salió de mi boca directamente contra su oído, aunque sí tuve que contenerme y mantener su sonido al mínimo. Lo sentí estremecerse contra mí, y sonreí al darme cuenta que al parecer ese adonis era bastante sensible.

Pero no pude seguir provocándolo con mis roces, porque de pronto mi pie abandonó el soporte del piso, y me encontré suspendida en el aire, alzada entre sus fuertes brazos. Como yo ya tenía una pierna enroscada en su cadera, él había colocado su mano bajo mi muslo, e hizo lo mismo con el otro, para así levantarme completamente. No teníamos ninguna pared cerca, estábamos en el medio de la habitación, así que mi único punto de apoyo eran sus brazos, y su cuerpo. Hay pocas cosas más excitantes que ser alzados con tanta pasión, y sentir la fuerza del otro al sostenernos, y Stan lo hacía de una forma que parecía que yo no era más pesada que una pluma. Me volví a abrazar a su cuello, y enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura, pero para mi sorpresa, él hizo suaves movimientos alzándome y bajándome, siempre rozándome contra su cuerpo, y particularmente ya poniendo nuestras intimidades en contacto, aunque por encima de la ropa. Eso me volvió loca, y yo misma empujé mis caderas contra él, mientras lo besaba con pasión.

La situación estaba escalando en intensidad bastante rápido, pero dadas las circunstancias, no esperaba que esa fuese una larga sesión de placer, al fin y al cabo, nos habíamos escabullido de una fiesta, y alguien podría llegar a buscarnos. Y sinceramente, lo único que mi cuerpo pedía era la satisfacción, y la liberación de toda la tensión sexual que venía acumulando desde que lo vi esa noche. Por un momento pensé que se había cansado de sostenerme, porque de pronto nos movimos hasta la pared más cercana, pero cuando calculé que iba a bajarme al piso, en su lugar me alzó todavía más alto, con tanta facilidad como si yo fuese una muñeca de trapo, y terminé apoyada literalmente en sus hombros. Sentí un poco de vértigo, no tenía de dónde agarrarme, más allá de estar apoyada contra la pared, así que apoyé mis manos en su cabeza. No terminaba de entender para qué nos había colocado en una posición tan incómoda, siendo que yo no podía hacer mucho así, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, y mi corazón se saltó varios latidos cuando lo vi sonriéndome seductoramente, y muy lento se relamió los labios, acción que me produjo un escalofrío.

Oh...diablos. Para cuando mi mente empezó a darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, y que no tenía escapatoria, él comenzó a besar la cara interna de mis muslos. Estaba a su merced, expuesta, indefensa, y no tenía dónde escapar allí en la altura que me encontraba. El vestido era claramente una molestia para él, y de pronto me miró a los ojos, y me dijo en un tono autoritario:

\- Levántate el vestido.

Asintió satisfecho cuando encontró el camino "libre", y yo cerré los ojos y alcé la cabeza al techo, al menos hasta que sentí un doloroso mordisco en mi sensible muslo y lo miré con reproche.

\- No, no cierres los ojos, ni mires a otro lado. Mírame a mí, no te atrevas a quitarme los ojos de encima, preciosa.

\- No puedes controlar lo que...

\- Si no me haces caso, te volveré a morder como antes. Y no sólo ahí –Lo miré horrorizada– No pretendo hacerte daño, así que sé una buena chica y obedece, lo que pienso hacer es mucho más placentero que eso.

Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, lo cual de por sí me hizo casi sacar humo por las orejas de lo caliente que sentía mi cara, siguió su camino de sedosos besos a lo largo de mis muslos, hasta que se topó con mi prenda íntima. Con cuidado y delicadeza, cerró sus dientes alrededor de la misma, y tiró con fuerza para hacerla a un lado. Mierda...no me esperaba todo esto, y mucho menos de tal forma. Me miró de reojo, como para recordarme que "me estaba vigilando", se relamió los labios con la expresión más lasciva que había visto en mi vida, y hundió su cara entre mis piernas. OH. POR. DIOS. Por un momento, cerré los ojos, anulada por la mágica sensación de su tersa lengua sobre mi punto más sensible, pero antes de que se diera cuenta los volví a abrir, lo último que quería era que cumpla su promesa de morderme, y menos ahí, aunque no sabía si iba a en serio, tampoco quería comprobarlo. Verlo hacerme eso me avergonzaba de sobremanera, pero al mismo tiempo me calentaba como nunca, además de que lo hacía con tanta dedicación y destreza, que era evidente que ese hombre disfrutaba mucho de complacer al otro.

Brevemente cruzó por mi cabeza el pensamiento de a cuántas mujeres le habría hecho algo así, para hacerlo tan bien, pero sin saber la respuesta mentalmente le agradecía a cada una, porque esto era otro nivel. Lo hacía todo el maldito, combinaba besos, lamidas y succiones, en el momento y con la presión justas, y yo no podía más que deshacerme de puro gusto, y tuve que taparme la boca porque realmente estaba a punto de gritar de placer. Cuando pensé que no podía ser mejor, lo sentí jugar con la punta de su lengua en mi entrada, y agradecí haberme cubierto la boca, porque el gemido que solté habría resonado en toda la habitación con mucha claridad. Y me sentí en el paraíso, cuando alternaba entre ese lugar y mi botón de placer. Arrasó conmigo, con mi consciencia y mi sentido común, y mi cuerpo tembló de una forma incontrolable, como no podía ser de otra forma, durante uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida. Estaba completamente laxa, y temblando como una hoja con los ecos de placer, cuando me bajó de sus hombros, y me cargó en sus brazos hasta recostarme en la cama, y hasta me sacó los tacones.

Mi cuerpo todavía no tenía voluntad propia de moverse cuando él me giró boca abajo, y corrió mi pelo a un costado, para comenzar a besar una vez más mi cuello. Solo que esta vez, sus manos bajaban lentamente el cierre de la espalda de mi vestido, al tiempo que cubría con húmedos besos cada centímetro de piel que revelaba. Cuando finalmente volví a la consciencia y recuperé fuerzas, me comencé a levantar para apoyarme sobre mis rodillas y mis manos, empujando mi espalda contra él. Sentía un calor tan infernal, que lo único que quería era sacarme el maldito vestido para sentir algo de alivio, y así lo hice. Lo escuché soltar un silbido de aprobación, y me di vuelta para ponerme de frente a él. Comenzó a recostarse sobre mí, su peso era muchísimo mayor que el mío, y lo estaba usando para dominarme, pero hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para voltearnos, y yo quedé encima suyo, y me senté colocando una pierna a cada lado.

Era injusto, que yo estuviera prácticamente desnuda, salvo por mi sostén y mis bragas corridas, y él estuviera todavía vestido. Así que me puse manos a la obra, y dirigí mis manos a los botones de su camisa. Una cosa era sentir su sólido cuerpo, y otra cosa era verlo con mis propios ojos. Y no me defraudó ni un poco, su torso parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses, tonificado y trabajado, casi solté un gemido de lo perfecto que era. No bastaba con que el señor tuviese los rasgos faciales del ángel más sexy del mundo, sino que esa carita además iba acompañada de un cuerpo celestial. No, no era celestial, era de carne y hueso, y oh sí, yo iba a disfrutarlo. Parte de mi cerebro registró que había dejado de darme órdenes, me estaba dejando hacer las cosas a mi modo, y eso me encantó. Así que antes de que cambiara de idea, me incliné sobre él para ser yo ahora la que acariciara y besara cada centímetro de su deseada piel. Era tan hermoso que casi me reí, pero iba a quedar como una maniática, así que me contuve, y seguí abocándome a mi tarea. Casi con dulzura, él acariciaba mi pelo y lo que podía de mi cabeza, mientras yo seguía con mis atenciones.

Seguí bajando, hasta que llegué a la más irresistible zona del cuerpo masculino, y en especial de uno tan atractivo como el de Stanley: Esa "V" que comenzaba en sus abdominales bajos, y que terminaba en su entrepierna. Lamentablemente su pantalón se interponía con la visión, así que con más ansiedad que delicadeza, abrí los botones y le bajé el cierre, que ya se notaban bastante tirantes, producto de su notorio bulto. Tuve que respirar hondo, al notar las proporciones de lo que escondía todavía su ropa interior. Me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando muy fijo, cuando lo escuché reír por lo bajo, y me sonrojé mucho.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, gatita?

Otra vez con sus preguntas directas. ¿Qué quería, que le responda que "sí"? Era la respuesta obvia, pero preferí callármelo, y silencié su comentario arrogante cuando apoyé mi mano sobre dicho lugar. Sonreí con picardía cuando lo vi abrir mucho los ojos, de seguro no se esperaba que yo fuese igual de atrevida que él. Era todo culpa de él, que mis inhibiciones hubieran desaparecido. Tiré de sus pantalones para sacárselos del todo. Pero mi "dominación" no duró mucho, porque cuando pensaba volver a subirme encima suyo, él me agarró de las muñecas y nos giró, quedando arriba mío, aplastándome nuevamente. Uuufff, sentirlo ahora directamente contra mi piel me había incendiado más todavía, y eso que ambos no estábamos del todo desnudos. Se inclinó para besarme, esta vez tan lento como profundo, mientras empujaba su pelvis contra la mía, y mi cuerpo se movió en espejo al de él, deseando más. Me soltó una muñeca, y me acarició el cuello con su mano, y siguió subiéndola hasta rozar mis labios con el dedo pulgar, reemplazando el beso con ese toque. Parecía una caricia, hasta que sin aviso previo metió su dedo en mi boca. La intrusión se sintió extraña, incómoda, me descolocó...y ya me hacía una idea lo que se estaba imaginando con eso, pero en vez de darle el gusto, esta vez lo mordí yo, fuerte. Stan jadeó, sorprendido por mi ataque, y estaba segura que le había dolido, aunque sea un poco.

\- Vaya, vaya...de verdad tenemos aquí una tigresa –Acercó su boca a mi oído– Eso me hace pensar que te decidiste, y que quieres jugar rudo, ¿no es así?

Luego de soltar una risa suave y divertida, se acercó a mi boca y me mordió el labio inferior, fuerte, y tiró de él. Yo gemí, mitad de placer, mitad de dolor, pero a modo de disculpas él luego me lamió el labio sensualmente maltratado. Pensé que había hecho eso para quedar a mano, pero luego volvió a agarrar ambas manos mías, y extendió mis brazos. De una forma más salvaje y menos delicada que antes, comenzó a darme pequeños mordiscos en la piel, hasta que llegó a mis pechos. Nuevamente, solo usando su boca, tiró del sostén hacia arriba, descubriéndolos en ese solo movimiento. Y repitió esa secuencia de morder, jalar y lamer, en esa zona tan sensible de mi cuerpo. La mezcla del placer doloroso me volvió loca, y me retorcí como un pez fuera del agua, Stan no tenía piedad, realmente estaba siendo rudo, pero me encontré con que me encantaba. De hecho, eventualmente fui yo la que elevaba mi cuerpo para acercarlo a su boca, y como no podía usar las manos, logré abrazarlo con mis piernas y frotarme contra él, deseando más y más, buscando algo de alivio para mi necesidad. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo conmigo ese hombre?

Stan soltó mis muñecas, y no perdí ni un segundo en abrazar su ancha espalda igual de tonificada que el resto de su cuerpo, y arañarlo, desesperada. Él soltó un gruñido gutural, y bajó sus manos rápidamente hasta tomar mi trasero en ellas, y comenzó a empujar contra mí, ignorando que todavía vestíamos nuestra ropa interior. Verlo descontrolarse así me había excitado más que nunca, y quería más, mucho más. Subí mis pies hasta su cintura, y empujé hacia abajo para arrastrar y sacarle su última prenda. Sentí que algo rebotó contra mí, y ahí fue cuando confirmé mis sospechas de que ese adonis venía muy bien "equipado". Soltó una risa breve, y luego de ayudarme a liberarse de su ropa, volvió a decirme con ese tono de voz aterciopelado suyo:

\- Sabes...tenía ganas de comprobar las habilidades de esa atrevida boquita que tienes, pero ahora que siento tu entusiasmo, me encuentro con que no puedo esperar para estar dentro tuyo, será para otra vez.

\- Entonces ve a buscar un maldito condón de una vez por todas –siseé con voz ronca, mi lengua dominada por mi deseo y no por mi cerebro ya.

\- Oooh... qué prometedor, y qué halagador saber cuánto me deseas, preciosa. Tus deseos son órdenes... sólo por esta vez.

Se levantó de la cama, y fue a buscarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, era de esperar que ya estuviera preparado. Aproveché para admirarlo una vez más, y mi boca se entreabrió al verlo enteramente desnudo. Todo en él era perfecto. Ese precioso rostro, cubierto a medias por el flequillo de su melena platinada, sus musculosos brazos, su torso increíblemente delineado, sus fibrosas piernas también fuertes y musculosas, y por supuesto... su generosa virilidad. Tragué duro, de pronto dudando de si iba a incomodarme un poco, pero siendo sincera, lo ansiaba. Aunque no pude evitarlo, no le quité los ojos de encima en todo el rato, y cuando volvió a mí, ya listo para seguir, lo vi sonreír con confianza, casi divertido de que no yo no podía disimular lo atractivo que lo encontraba.

Se subió a la cama, pero cuando pensé que iba a ubicarse entre mis piernas, me tomó por las caderas y me giró, dejándome boca abajo, y se acostó encima de mí. Me desabrochó el sostén, y luego cubrió toda mi espalda de besos, bajando hasta mi trasero, el cual brevemente apretó mientras soltaba un murmullo de admiración.

\- Tan perfecto, otro día me ocuparé en detalle de esta otra belleza, no lo dudes.

Riendo maliciosamente, Stan me dio una fuerte palmada ahí que me sobresaltó, pero no pude moverme porque encerró mis piernas entre las de él, fuertes como tenazas. Me bajó y sacó las bragas, ahora yo también quedando desnuda como él, y se recostó sobre mí, apoyando un codo en la cama para sostener su peso y no aplastarme tanto, mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra mí. Respiré hondo, anticipándome a lo que venía, disfrutando lo erótico de ese contacto. Hasta que, en uno de esos movimientos, nuestras intimidades conectaron, y empujó para adentrarse en mí. Oh dios. Oh dios. Lo sabía, era abrumador. Por lo menos tuvo la delicadeza de avanzar lentamente, dejándome acostumbrarme a él. Pero un minuto después, pareció acordarse nuevamente de que yo "había elegido la rudeza", y comenzó a moverse con mucha más energía. Mi boca estaba involuntariamente abierta, absorbiendo el placer y manejando la intensidad de sentirlo llenarme imposiblemente, y en medio de todo eso tomó mi cabellera en una de sus manos, como si fueran las riendas para controlar a un caballo. Tiró con fuerza, a la que vez que se seguía moviendo con un ritmo e intensidad implacables. Era rudo, pero no me lastimaba, incluso parecía acomodarse en sutiles ángulos para buscar el punto en el que sintiera más placer.

Y cuando lo alcanzó, no pude controlar el gemido que salió de mi boca, incoherente, mientras me aferraba a las sábanas de la cama como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Levanté mi cuerpo para despegar mi abdomen de la cama, ofrendándome a él. Ya no me importaba nada, lo único que quería era más de ese placer enloquecedor, que sólo Stan podía darme. En otro momento me haría cargo de él, se merecía el cielo por la forma en la que se estaba dedicando a complacerla, sin egoísmo, aunque ciertamente también gozando él mismo. De pronto se detuvo brevemente, y se inclinó para rodear con una de sus manos mi cintura. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar qué iba a hacer conmigo, se sentó en la cama y me levantó con él, todo en un controlado movimiento para no salirse de mí.

La mano que rodeaba mi cintura ascendió hasta llenarse de uno de mis pechos, y lo acarició con destreza, mientras que la otra mano la subió hasta mi cuello. No llegaba a ahorcarme con eso, pero era ciertamente un movimiento dominante y me presionaba de forma considerable, y entre tanto placer encontré incluso que me ponía a cien. Los empujes de su pelvis se volvieron enloquecedoramente lentos y profundos, mientras me susurraba al oído lo mucho que estaba disfrutando eso y cuánto me deseaba, palabras tan dulces que diluían mis entrañas. Pero luego, sin soltar del todo mi cuello, subió su dedo pulgar y lo introdujo en mi boca, dándome la orden con un tono autoritario de que lo "atendiera" como haría con su miembro. Santa impurísima madre, con qué facilidad decía esas cosas, pero yo no me quejé esta vez, ni le respondí mordazmente, sino que accedí y lo hice. Una parte de mi cerebro quería demostrarle que yo también podía dejarlo extasiado, y sin dudas que quería que ese segundo encuentro se vuelva realidad. Escucharlo gemir contra mi oído, demostrando sin pudor su propio placer por todo lo que hacíamos, era la mejor melodía, además de sentir el aire caliente de sus jadeos, que me producían deliciosas cosquillas.

\- Nada mal, preciosa. Nada, nada mal.

Su halago no sólo me hizo sonreír, sino que encendió nuevamente mi determinación. Estaba disfrutando su actitud dominante, le quedaba perfecta, pero ya era hora de probar qué tan abierto era a cambiar un poco los roles. Lo miré de reojo, con una expresión de lujuria retratada en mi rostro, y vi como sus cejas se alzaron brevemente. Aproveché la sorpresa para soltarme de su agarre, y me giré rápidamente para colocarme de frente a él, rodeándolo con mis piernas. Apoyé mis manos en los cincelados pectorales de Stan, y lo empujé decidida contra la cama. Vi su sonrisa divertida, apreciando mi energía, y me incliné para besarlo con fiereza, mientras me acomodaba sobre él, extrañando esa sensación gloriosa de tenerlo dentro. Cuando me hundí en él, ambos soltamos un sonoro gemido que se contuvo en los labios del otro, y comencé a mover mis caderas en círculos, lenta y provocadoramente, y también en forma de empuje, atenta a sus reacciones. Cuando vi que su pecho ascendía y descendía de forma más superficial, y sus jadeos eran más sonoros, aumenté el ritmo de mis movimientos, implacable, al borde del descontrol.

Stan gruñó, y mordió mi labio inferior, y apoyó sus manos en mi trasero, acompañando mi ritmo e incluso dirigiéndome aún más rápido y profundo. Tuve que besarlo para evitar dejar salir mis gemidos, aunque un minuto después más bien me había quedado sin voz y mi respiración comenzaba a paralizarse. Podía sentir cómo mi cuerpo empezaba a entumecerse, a tensarse con expectativa, preparando la ola de placer que arrasaría conmigo en cualquier momento. Me abracé con todas mis fuerzas a él.

\- Stan...por favor...

Entendiendo perfectamente a lo que me refería, y mientras mis movimientos se volvían erráticos y sentía que no podía manejar más mi cuerpo, él tomó el control y apoyó sus pies en la cama, para así tener más control y poder embestirme sin piedad, tal como necesitaba para liberarme. Más que gritar, mi boca quedó silenciosamente abierta, y cerré los ojos con fuerza, cuando otro orgasmo se apoderó de mi cuerpo, y mucho más intenso que el anterior, algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Sin poder contenerse con las contracciones de mi cuerpo que lo apretaban imposiblemente él también se dejó ir, abrazándome con fuerza, y dejando salir un gemido extasiado increíblemente sensual. Si no hubiera sido porque mi cerebro estaba desconectado, hubiera protestado porque me estaba casi exprimiendo, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo en ese momento.

Stan aflojó sus piernas, y todo su cuerpo, y yo quedé también anulada encima de él, subiendo y bajando con el vaivén de su amplio torso. Quise correrme para dejarlo respirar mejor, pero él volvió a abrazarme, como pidiendo que me quede ahí. Los minutos pasaron, y ninguno se movía, hasta que la realidad pareció volver a mi conciencia, y me acordé que estábamos en medio de una fiesta. Rodé en la cama, y me levanté, notando el desastre que habíamos hecho con las sábanas. Mi cara de horror fue notoria, porque escuché la risa libre de Stan, y lo vi también sentarse y mirar el panorama apreciativamente.

\- Creo que podemos arreglarlo un poco, y mejor si no se entera... no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo sino. Nuestro secreto queda a salvo...tigresa –sonrió y me guiñó un ojo– Sí, reconozco que no sería justo considerarte una gatita, me diste una buena batalla. Así que... ¿Vamos por la guerra?

**Author's Note:**

> Buenaaas! Pero qué calooooor! jaja. Espero que lo hayan...disfrutado xD. Simplemente un fanfic muy hot de nuestro papu favorito. Surgió la idea de un grupo muy divertido de facebook al que están invitadas e invitados a unirse. "Culto a Stan" xD. Compartimos fanarts, fanfics y todo material dedicado a él...solo, en ships, etc etc, somos almas libres que gozamos de él entre risas y buena onda, sin restricciones... También Xeno tiene su lugar, y spoilers del manga :)
> 
> Es un one-shot, pero si el pueblo pide continuación (no por un argumento profundo, sino más lemon lemon lemon jaja), y tienen sugerencias o situaciones que quisieran leer, bienvenidos! Por eso dejé el final a modo de pregunta jaja.


End file.
